Growing Pains
by That Called By Any Other Name
Summary: Mabel just hit a growth spurt, and she feels like she just wants to be a kid again, while Dipper is still waiting for his growth spurt and feels short and awkward. Fluffy one-shot, please read and review!


**Just a short one-shot fanfic with Grunkle Stan and Mabel bonding and Dipper and Wendy bonding. Somewhat irrelevant fluff.**

**Dipper's POV:**

"DIPPER!" an over-excited Mabel taps me on my shoulder.

"Not now," I mumble, and turn back to my math book. I really need to study, especially if I want to do well in my 8th grade Math Honors class. It is necessary for me to obtain good grades, especially with the ever present looming shadow of high school applications. I turn back to the problem at hand.

10\. Simplify: 12x3 - 3(2x3 + 4x -1) - 5x + 7

Hmm...I chew on the tip of my pencil before writing down 6x3 -17x + 10. That seems right, perhaps I'll check my answers with Grunkle Stan when we get to Gravity Falls. I smile at that thought. I can't wait to see him and everyone else at the shack again. I wonder how they have changed...

"HI!" a cheery voice interrupts my thoughts and causes me to drop my math book on my toe. OW, OW, OW...

I look over at the person the voice came from. A smiling little girl with brown pigtails and curious green eyes, who appeared to be around six or seven, stared back at me.

"I'm Jill!" She flashes me another grin, revealing a gap where one of her front teeth should be.

"Umm..hi?" I stammer. I look over at Mabel.

"HI, I'M MABEL!" She says enthusiastically.

Jill looks over both of us.

"Are you...siblings?" she concludes.

"YEAH!" Mabel almost shouts. "Twins, actually!"

"Really?" Jill says. She looks over us again. What is she thinking about? All this staring at me is starting to get uncomfortable. "But...you guys don't look exactly the same!"

"What do you mean?" Mabel asks. "I know for a fact we look very, very similar."

"Well, kinda, but you," she points to me, "are shorter than her and you," she points to Mabel, "just look...older somehow..."

I don't listen to the rest of the conversation, but that one line gets me. Am I really that short?! I mean, is it that obvious?! Do I really look that young?! Young and short enough she didn't believe we were twins?

Does she know HOW EMBARRASSING it was to go through school without that stupid growth spurt?! How much teasing I've had to put up with?!

Stupid Mabel. She's well over the 5 foot mark by now - and well over the average height for 13 year old girls. I'm still 4'11 and in the 20th percentile for height. WHY in the world did I have to be the one who doesn't grow?!

I remembered mom once saying to us, "If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem." Hmm, part of the solution...

I wonder if there is some way to get taller...There is the possibility of the growing crystals...But that ended badly last time...Maybe I could try wearing heels...No, Grunkle Stan would notice and I'd never hear the end of it...

"Departing stop number twelve, welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon," disrupts my thoughts. I audibly sigh and proceed in picking up my math book and duffel.

**Wendy's POV:  
**

I am so, so excited for the Pine Twins to come back to Gravity Falls that I actually got to work on time. Yes, you heard me right - on time. I got a few raised eyebrows from Stan at that, but who really cares?! They're coming back! I turn back to my _Indie Fuzz _magazine, but my attention is really elsewhere.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS**

I look out the window for the hundredth time. It's now 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Stan is in the process of closing down the shack. I sigh. Where in the world are those kids?!

My heart leaps to my throat when I hear the familiar screech of the Greyhound Bus come to a stop, followed by a _ppft_ of exhaust.

I look over to see Mabel leap off the bus, and smile at her outfit. She is like happiness barfed all over her and then added extra sparkles, dressed from head to toe in sparkly, cotton-candy blue converse adorned with many, many stickers of rainbows, unicorns, and kitties ( and kitties dancing on rainbows ), pink knee-high socks with frills and pom-poms, A vibrant, rainbow tutu with shimmery tule and rhinestones, a tight-fitted white shirt with a kitty with glasses licking his paw on it, baby pink gloves (WITH fingers), and a multicolored, shiny scarf. She finishes the look with pink, heart-shaped sunglasses, glitter tattoos, and a messenger bag made out of old jeans. I smile at her outfit, but can't help but feel a little sad that she's ditched the sweater look. She pulls along her duffel behind her with ease.

I look over her again. Even from this distance, I can see how much she's changed. She looks..older. Last year she still looked like a kid, but this year, she definitely looks like a teen. Puberty musta hit her hard in 7th grade.

I see her stop, probably to wait for Dipper. I wonder if he looks older, too...I sigh. I've missed a year of they're life; they are most likely different people by now.

In the distance, I see Dipper get off the bus. I size him up. He looks...the same, actually. I look over him again. Seriously, the same. Same curly, golden-brown, slightly unmanageable hair. Same short stature, same noodle arms, same slight, lithe frame. I breathe a sigh of relief. Though some may dub me as a "hater of change", I am glad something stayed the same. With the pressure to go to college from my teachers and the pull of my father's dream of me becoming a lumber jack on the other side, not to mention recent financial problems and other whatnot, I use anything that is the same somewhat like an anchor, a constant reminder that not everything has changed, some things are still the same.

The bell over the door rings, signifying that the Mystery Twins are back in Gravity Falls.

**Stan's POV:**

I missed them. I still miss them. And they're coming today.

Those two little rascals stole a bit of my heart and took it with them back to Piedmont. After they left, nothing was the same anymore. Part of me just died inside.

I had to do an unbelievable amount of work to get those two back here for the Sumer. They're mom had a million exudes - "Dipper and Mabel were acting strange when they came back.." "I don't want my little Mabes getting to much sun - they say that's bad for the skin.." "Dipper needs to study over the Summer - wouldn't want my little honors student getting dull..." and so on and so on.

Lucky for me, I have a way with words - especially if something I want is on the line.

The jingle of the bell awakens me from my thoughts.

They're back.

"Kids! Come give you're Grunkle a hug!" I yell, and they both barrel into me.

OOF! Wow, Mabel's gotten heavier.

"That's enough, that's enough," I say and reach out to give Mabel a pat on the head. My hand meets a clump of fluffy brown hair faster than I'd expected. I looked down. Wow, Mabel's gotten really, really tall. I step back and size her up.

She certainly looks older - her childlike round cheeks have slimed down a bit, and she's developed soft feminine curves. Her hair has gotten slightly curlier, too, and her braces are off. Still, she's the same ol' Mabel, with her crazy clothes and heartwarming smile.

I look to her left at Dipper. Wow, awkward stage alert! He's still short and skinny - going through that age just before hitting adolescence that I went through -when you're just waiting for a growth spurt. I sigh, remembering those two terrible years of being the shortest, skinniest, wimpiest boy in the grade - and getting teased for it. I make a promise to myself then and there - I refuse to let my great-nephew go through this as hard as I did.

I guess I looked at him a little too long, because Mabel taps my shoulder motions for me to lean down.

"He hasn't hit his growth spurt yet," she whispers. "Don't mention it, he's kinda sensitive." I sense a hint of envy in her voice. Envy? Why?

I don't have time to get back to Mabel on that before Wendy and Soos run up.

Soos gives both rascals giant bear hugs. "Sorry, hambones, but I have to go - it's bingo night and I promised Abuelita I would be there," he says. "See you LATER!" He scurries out the door and closes it with a clang.

I turn my attention back to Wendy.

"Hey," she says, cool as always.

"Umm..hhheyy...Wendy.." Dipper's social skills haven't improved with age.

There's a long, awkward pause. Dipper's staring at her and smiling without even noticing, and rubbing his neck with his hand. _"I love you," _he whispers. I try to hold back my laugh.

Unfortunately, Wendy's heard his little slip-up. "What was that, Dipper?" She asks, amused.

"Uhh..uh...it was nothing!" I raise an eyebrow at him. "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" He yells, knocks down a Mr. Mystery Bobble Head from the gift shop, and runs up to the attic. Hmm...I think I've used that one once or twice...`

I turn my attention back to Wendy. "He hasn't changed a bit," she says.

I think for a moment. "Nah, he hasn't," I say. Suddenly, I hear a dry sob, and look over at Mabel, who's been watching this whole thing. Why's Mabel upset?

"Mabel?" I ask. I'm really confused. GHA, TEENS AND MOOD SWINGS! "What's wrong?"

"Could you get me a glass of water, Grunkle?" she looks at me with pleading eyes. Last Sumer, I would have gotten it for her, primarily due to the fact she was too short to reach the tall and somewhat inconvenient cabinets, but this year she is both tall enough to reach it and I'm not in the mood to get her water.

"Kid, you're old enough to get you're own water," I say. This just makes her more upset for no apparent reason. Water forgotten, she sits at the kitchen table and rests her head on her propped up arms.

"See, Grunkle Stan, that's just the thing," she says after a few moments of silence.

"Whaddya mean, that you just don't like getting you're own water? That ain't nothing to cry about," I take a seat in the chair opposite from her and look over at Wendy.

"I'll...be...in the attic..." she says, pointing to the stairs and quickly making an exit. Thanks for the help, Wendy.

"So, Mabel," I start. I have no idea how to handle teens and they're strange emotions. "What are you...upset about?"

She sighs. I've never seen my great-niece so serious.

"Well, as you've probably noticed, I look a lot older then last year," she starts. It's true - though her personality is similar, the changes in her physical appearance is very significant. "But the problem is that I'm not ready to BE older."

I ponder that for a second. Though that may be true, I don't think that's the whole problem. "Mabel, you're not telling me everything.." I say.

"I'M JEALOUS OF DIPPER!" She yells. Well that was random. Why in the world would she be jealous of him? I could see her being jealous of his intellect, but physique?

"You're probably wondering why," she adds. "It's just that now that I look older, I feel pressured to act older, like I'm supposed to magically change my personality overnight. The thing is that I'm not ready to be older yet. I'm thirteen - I still want to act like a kid - run around, scrape my knees, climb trees, so on. When I first got tall, it was fun. You probably remember me lording it over Dipper. I felt like everyone took me more seriously when they met me. What I didn't know is how many more standards I'd be held up to in everyday life. When I do kiddy things, I get strange glances from people passing by, and I feel awkward when I want to do something that is considered for "kids" - this one time, I really, really wanted this dessert from the kid's menu - for 13 and under - and mom told me to go for it, but I felt embarrassed through the rest of dinner. Not to mention all those strange glances from waiters! Dipper, he has a few more years of being a kid. He can still do kiddy stuff - and he gets no strange glances from strangers. Because he looks younger, he isn't held up to as many standards in society. When you said he hadn't changed a bit, for some reason it made me sad. Though I like the new privileges I have, sometimes I wish I never changed. I feel like a kid in a grown-up body," She says. I get it now. Wow, being the short kid, I never thought of that side of things.

"Ya'know, you'll always be my little great-niece to me," I say.

"Thanks," she says.

"Why?' I ask. I didn't do anything!

"For listening," she responds. "I feel much better."

I have an idea. "You know how you're longing for your days of childhood now?" I ask. Big, almond-shaped eyes look up at me. "Do you think that maybe, one day, you'll be longing for you're teen years - sometime when you're around my age? There's so many things that you can do when you're a teen - such as throwing giant parties and toilet-papering houses - that you can't do when you're an adult. Live it up now!"

She smiles at this. "YEAH! I'll call Candy and Grenda over and we'll have an AWESOME SLEEPOVER PARTY!" She yells. I'm glad her optimism is back.

"Still, Mabel, seriously, don't trash the shack," I warn, but my heart isn't in it. She senses my weakness. I'm telling you, that kid is an emotional ninja!

"Don't worry, I will trash the shack," she says and proceeds into the living room, most likely to call her friends.

Even though I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight and a heck of a mess to clean up tomorrow, I can't help but smile at my great-niece. I couldn't be more proud of her.

**Meanwhile, in the attic...**

**Dipper's POV:  
**

I stare into the mirror, and a short, scrawny boy with messy hair, brown eyes, a slightly red nose, and a odd birthmark stares back at me. No. I refuse to believe that's what I look like.

Anger courses through my veins, and I punch the mirror. Owwwwwwww! Badchoice, Badchoice, BAAADDD CHOICE! I look to the side of the mirror and I see Wendy standing there, slightly dumbfounded. Great. GREAT. How much did she see?

"Umm...hi there!" I say, and attempt to act natural by leaning over and resting my arm on the nightstand. I miscalculated the space between me and the small table, and the only thing I accomplish is falling over. I sigh. Though she will never return my feelings, I still have a giant crush on her even after she "friend zoned" me.

"Dipper?" she asks. Oh no. She saw everything. "Wanna talk about anything?"

"Noo...what gave you that idea?" I'm sweating like crazy by now, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are as red as her hair.

"Dipper, you punched a mirror and then fell over. You're obviously disoriented," she says with a small smile. "Spill."

Something about her smile and comforts me, yet makes my stomach do summer-salts all at the same time, and those eyes! I could look at them forever, getting lost in the mesmerizing green color... I bet that she's only gotten more beautiful in this past year...

_"You're so beautiful," _I watch as sunshine dances on her red hair, playing with my eyes, teasing me, although it is asking, _touch me.._

"Umm..Dipper?" Wendy asks. OH MY STARS ABOVE DID I SAY THAT ALOUD?!

"GHAAA!" I'm so frustrated - it's been thirty minutes since my arrival in Gravity Falls and I've already shot down any chance I've had with Wendy!

"Is there any way I can get you to forget everything I've just said?" I ask.

"Well, if you tell me what's on you're mind.." she bargains.

"Fine."

Wendy takes a seat next to me. I already feel myself blushing...I hope I'm not sweating too much..

"Ahem," I say and sigh. How can I explain being ugly to someone so beautiful?

"Continue," she pries.

"You might have noticed that I'm not exactly tall," I start. She nods encouragingly. Something about her expression makes me want to tell her everyone. "Or buff and muscular. Or dashing and handsome. Or physically attractive in any way." My voice cracks. Seriously, will I ever grow out of that?!

"That's not true," she says, but I don't want to hear it.

**Wendy's POV:**

I've been wondering when this would happen. Just the way Dipper's always fidgeting with his clothes and pulling his cap over his face is a dead giveaway he doesn't have much self esteem.

I sigh.

"C'mon, just look at me!" He gets up and turns around in a full circle. "I've got noodle arms, scrawny legs, and every part of my body turns to jelly after even the slightest arm wrestle!" I sigh and look up at her. "I'm thirteen - I'm going into eighth grade in a couple of months - and I still fit my fourth grade jeans. FOURTH GRADE! Do you know how much teasing I had to put up with last year? Do you know what it's like to be the shrimp of the grade!? It was fine at first, but you can only put up with so many dogeballs to the face before you just don't know what to do! Mom and Dad keep telling me I'm just in an awkward phase and I'll grow out of it in a year or two, but I don't want to grow out of it later! I wish I could grow out of it now!"

Wow. Though that's a lot of info right there, I don't think he's telling me everything.

"Dipper, there's still something on you're mind," I say.

"I'M JEALOUS OF MABEL!" He screams. Oh no. Not twin rivalry! "I mean, just look at her. I mean, I'm not attracted to her in any way, that would be absolutely gross,( I do not mean any offense to Pinecest shippers, that's just my opinion. ) but she's really pretty - no, she's beautiful. And I'm...just...not. She's been having to fend off boyfriends with a stick - literally, this one kid from my debate club was crushing on her so hard that she had to throw a stick at his head to get him back to reality - while, me? I've yet to have a girlfriend at all. One of her friends even thought I was her little brother. I could handle that, but what I can't handle is how everyone treats her. People just...treat her differently, even though we're the same age. And if that wasn't enough, she's like Ms. Social Butterfly. She can go into a room and make friends with everyone in just a few minutes, whereas I'm lucky if I can gather up the courage to say a simple 'hello' to one person in the same amount of time. I just wish I was more like her and less like me."

I think for a second. Being the awkwardly tall middle schooler, I've never really thought about what it would be like to be the short one. But, whenever I felt bad, there was always one thing that picked me up...

"Hey, Dip?" I ask. "Have you ever watched Avatar the Last Airbender?"

"Whodaha? You mean that movie with blue people?" he asks.

"No, the T.V. series," I say. "I think it could cheer you up...besides, I want you to see a few characters."

"What," Dipper asks. He still seems a bit riled up from his rant and confused.

"Okay. So there's this girl named Toph, and she's really short. But that's not all. She's blind, too," I say.

"You're point being?" He asks.

"This girl, Toph, does the impossible and she's the best earthbender ever," I say. "Everyone second guessed her too, but she found a way to overcome her disabilities. I think that if you channel you're inner Toph, you can do anything. She kinda was the only thing that got me through middle school."

It's true. Whenever somebody would say something mean or I'd feel uncomfortable and awkward, I would just think of Toph and face the problem head on. I look at Dipper.

"Could..we...maybe..watch some?" he asks timidly. His eyes peak out from under his hat, curious. He looks so innocent, like a little lost puppy...even though I respect him after all I've seen, I allow myself a little bit of time to think like this, even if it is the exact thing that is getting on Dipper's nerves.

The truth is that I have never gotten to think of someone like this, especially because my brothers are all...well...macho. They've been raised like that, so I can't really blame it on them, but I wish that sometimes they would just show the tiniest bit of something other than macho and anger...like curiosity, anxiety, happiness...

"Umm...Wendy?" Dipper's voice cracking breaks my train of thoughts. What am I doing here? We have some T.V. to watch!

I grab his hand and we run downstairs. I wonder if Stan has Nexflix...

**TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS**

I look around the shack at the moment. We've been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender for 4 hours straight, and are on episode 12 - The Storm. One of my favorites. Dipper looks in deep thought and concentration, watching the back stories of Prince Angry and Twinkletoes, and looks upset almost to the point of tears. I smile. This is one of my favorite episodes, it always triggers me emotionally, and I'm glad to see he's as into it as I am. I can't wait until he sees Toph

I look on the floor. Stan who claims he "avoids cartoons like the plague - they rot the mind" is sitting two feet away from the T.V., busily chomping on Napolien ice cream while "sweating from his eyes."

"Howw...whyyy...ZUKO!" He bawls, tears streaming down his face as he takes another bite of ice cream. "I can't take it anymore! OH, IT'S JUST LIKE MY LIFE!"

Yeesh. Stan really needs to sort out his issues there.

_"Friday Night, We're gonna party 'till dawn!" _is barley audible, but still definitely there. I smile at the thought of Mabel partying and singing into a hairbrush with her two crazy girlfriends.

I sit back in my chair and sigh. Though the Pines family definitely has its flaws, but in my eyes, they are perfect.

**Do you like this? Review positive feedback and constructive critisizm! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you give me a prompt, I may or may not write about it!**

**Wow. That was the most exclamation points I've used in a while. Wonder if writing this fluff is rubbing off on me...**


End file.
